The Rat King
by KickAssChic15
Summary: Arnold has been blowing off Helga for his job latly and she always forgivs him based on the fact that he always leaves her a black rose but what happens when Arnold finds out about the roses and he hasnt been sending them to her! What happens when the rat
1. Chapter 1

**The Rat King**

AN: I KNOW I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED ANY OF MY OTHER STORYS BUT I HAVE A GRATE FEELING ABOUT THIS ONE.

Forward:

Helga got nice in 5th grade after the movie. In 8th grade Arnold and Helga became best guy-girl friends. In 9th grade they each had a crush on one another now the summer of 10 grade They are going out and are very happy. However Arnold got a job and has been bailing on Helga lately.

Chapter 1:

Helga walked down the street arm in arm with Arnold. They each had changed drastically since 4th grace. Helga's una-brow had been long gone and was replaced with two thin black eyebrows. Her hair had darkened and was now dirty blond that fell to her knees. She had wonderful curves with size 36 C breasts, wonderful hips and long creamy legs. Her eyes were beautiful icy blue and her smile was one of an angle. She also had been blessed not to have any pimples her boyfriend shared this gift.

Arnold was tall and muscular standing at 6'0 only 1 inch taller then Helga. He had a hansom face and strong arms his head had rounded out and in a word each person was SEXXY!

"What do you want to do tonight?' Arnold asked the love of his life Helga. In reply Helga smiled coyly "Make out with my boyfriend" she muttered ageist his lips. "Grate idea baby" He said smiling as he raped his arms around her waist. They found their way to the park bench as the make-out session intensified. Arnold was just about to grope Helga very publicly when; "Hello little sister" someone squalled. "Olga" Helga gasped. Arnold groaned the ONE time in weeks he had been able to spend some quality make out time with his girl friend since he started his job and Olga interrupted it. "Oh little sister" Olga cried gleefully embracing Helga the two had mended their relation ship. It had been over a series of family therapy a judge had ordered the Pataki family to take. "I missed you to Olga" Helga chuckled as the older sister smothered her in hugs and kisses.

TWO HOURS LATER

RINNNNGGGG RINNNGGGG RIIIIIINNNNGGGG

"Hello" Arnold answered.

"Hey" he recognized the voice at once. "Helga" he breathed.

"Sorry Olga intruded tonight"

"It's ok I understand you two don't get to spend that much time together anymore" he sympathized. "Yea but neither do we and she's staying with us so I could have spent all night with her and stayed with you earlier. "It'll get better once school starts next month I checked out schedules online and we have all but one class together" "That's great" Helga exclaimed!

"Look" Arnold sighed " I know we've been rocky lately and you deserve better but if you could just put up with it I'll tell you right now that you'd make me happier than I've ever been before, because Helga without you…I couldn't live; Helga I am so completely totally in love with you"

"You… You love me?" Helga chocked "Oh Arnold I love you to" Arnold's heart did a back flip and the only thing he knew was that he had to see her now "Helga can you come over?" he asked his heart beating a mile a minute for her answer "Yes can you come pick me up?"

"Ill be there in a minute"

AN: THAT WAS THE FIRST OF 5 CHAPTERS R&R I LOOK FORWARD TO ALL FLAMES AND GOOD COMENTS HOWEVER PLEASE MAKE SUGESTIONS IF YOU HAVE THEM


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to my one review! And now chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 Bailing once again

Arnold pulled up to the sidewalk closest to Helga's window. He saw her clime out the window jump to the sidewalk and get into his car. He kissed her he kissed her hard and passionately. She broke it off "Can we get out of here" she said meekly. "Yea" he said hoarsely. They drove past the movie theater and to the drive up a large hill. Once their Arnold parked the car. He paused, he knew he wanted her; she knew he wanted her. For fucks sake he knew she wanted him and she knew that to. When Arnold first started dating Helga he promised her and himself that IF they had sex it would not be in the back seat of a car. Maybe another time but not when they both loose their virginities

They both intended for him to break that promise now.

Arnold shifted them both and the seat had some how gotten to the down position. Arnold lent down and kissed her, softly at first then roughly she moaned against his lips. His arms circled her waist and his hands moved to a place they had been many times before, to her breasts. Then in instant nether shirts were to be found. Arnold started to un do her pants and looked into her eyes one more time as if to ask ' is this ok?' she nodded as if to say yes. She un did his pants he began work on her bra when '_do you feel like a man when you push her around do you feel better now, that she falls to the ground'._ His cell phone went off.

"Arnold I need you down here to do the books NOW!" Arnolds boss Mr. Win said. "Look Mr. Win I _really cant" _He said.

" Why cant you I know what is so important?!" Mr. Win said.

"No. nothing Arnold sighed.

Helga was pissed as she walked up the stairs to her room. _He always does this!!!_ _We want to be together and ok I have bailed like 4 times but he has done it like 15 in the last week. _

Then she saw a blood red rose on her bed with a card it said _to the most beautiful woman in the world with love from the man who IS in love with you. _

And in an instant all her anger melted away.

And that is exactly what she showed when she attacked him with kisses the next day.

Little did she know Arnold didn't send the rose someone else did and he was always watching… always.

AN THANX 2 MY 1 REVIEW MORE AND I WILL UPDATE FASTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: THANX TO MY 1 REVIEWER THAT ROCKS!!! IM GONNA FINISH THIS STORY IN ABOUT 2 MORE CHAPS SO DON'T WORRY!

Helga was SO HAPPY! Arnold had cared enough that she had been pissed off at him that he had gotten her a total of 4 black roses (she still dressed in a kick as goth/punk look).The first when he had to bail on their date. The second when he stood her up for work. The third when he had to leave during their dinner with her sister. And the fourth just know for no apparent reason! Now what Helga did not know was that it was not Arnold at all who had been leaving the roses, though he did take credit for it I mean come on what guy wouldn't if his girl was pissed off at him. But he would be lying if he had told you that he wasn't worried about it. _Who has been sending her those roses?_ Thoughts like this would sneak into his head late at night and any time he was with her in fact only rarely would he escape them.

Little did they know they would soon find out.

That night the rat king as he called himself sunk out of the seuage system and kidnapped Helga while she was sleeping. He found a loose window in the basement and squeezed his was through it. He was careful up the stairs while he walked up to her room. Gently opened her door and thanked god that she was a sound sleeper. He picked her up gently, slowly and carefully then he took her downstairs and out the front door. Little did HE know was that when Helga had started dating Arnold he installed a security camera in her room so they wouldn't get any ideas.

The next day Helga awoke on a soft bed in a room identical to her own except for the color it was bright pink like her old bow. She FREAKED OUT!!!

"I'm sorry you didn't like the color of the room" he said coming into it with breakfast. "But I liked this color better". "WHERE THE HELL AM I" Helga screeched. "Why my kingdom of coarse". "Let me go home". Helga said. "Why I am afraid I cant do that you see if I did how would I marry you Helga?".

AN:DUN DUN DUN REVIEWS WILL MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER! HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAP!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I'm sorry that I have not updated in a while, but this story should be over soon. Anyway I know that this is not very cool thing to do but if I remember this story I read a while back in the Harry Potter fiction section I don't know what it was called and I cant remember any words from the summery but it was a REALY good story and I have been DIEING to read it again. It is the one about Harry and Ginny only they are different people because after the war or something Harry has EVERYONES memories erased as well as their images and names changed. Only both Harry and Ginny remember cretin qualities about each other and Ginny starts to work for Harry and they have an affair, if anyone knows this story will you PLEASE send the title to me in a review or something I would be like your new BIGGEST FAN!!!PLEASE!!!**

**Oh and yes I did get this idea from batman beyond I LOVE that show!!!**

**Chapter: HELP ARNOLD!!!**

Helga was afraid. She did not want to be here. She wanted to be _safe _in the arms of her football head. It was not her style to be the damsel in distress. But right now she didn't have much of a choice she was chained to the desk near her bed while the 'Rat King' prepared for their _wedding. _She would not say 'I do' she would not say those words as long as she didn't say it she wouldn't be betraying Arnold.

Helga remembered vaguely Arnold telling her about this one time when he had met a rat king while trying to get his grandfathers watch back. She had laughed in hummer; she had thought he was kidding. She would SO believe him next time he told her something that far out.

Suddenly Helga got an idea she saw her cell phone on the desk. She leaned forward and reached for the phone. Try; miss. Try; miss. Try; miss. Try; miss. Try; miss. Try; miss. Try; miss. Try; miss. That went on for about an hour with her phone just out of her _reach._

_Come on…_she thought _come on just a little more, _and in an instant she GOT IT!! In her mind she did a little dance of joy! She quickly sent a text message to Arnold.

_Rat king kidnapped me NO JOKE help! Scared! _She prayed that Arnold would believe her and come to her rescue.

Arnold was working. Again. He was working like he was ALWAYS working on Friday nights. He was thinking of Helga. Again. Like he was ALWAYS thinking of Helga when he was working. All of these thoughts were put on hold when he felt a vibrating in his pants pocket. He red Helga's text. He knew she wasn't joking. It was as if he could hear her frightened voice. "Help Arnold" it sobbed in his mind. He started tward the door, when his boss thundered:

"Arnold where in the hell do you think you are going?!?"

"My girlfriend is in trouble I need to help her!" He stated in a ruch.

"You leave and you are FIERED!"  
Oh that tore it he was endangering Helga** "I FUCKING QUIT YOU GODDAM BASTERD!" **He screamed!

**Ideas would be greatly loved! I would like to end this 2morrow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**ARNOLD SAVES THE DAY!!!!!**

Arnold _hated _the cops. He hated them with the passion of a thousand suns. He wanted every last one of those fat, donut eating lard asses to be turned into bacon so he could feed them to his dog. And WHY did Arnold hate them you ask; why because they did not believe what he said about Helga of course.

Now it was around 2:30am and he was starting to get worried. He had looked in every sewer he could get into and still he had not found her! He had never been so afraid in his life. He wanted to cry; but he had to find the girl he was so deeply in love with. He _had_ to. Just then as if a sign from god he SAW the rat king! He was leaving the sewer and headed into a dark ally. When Arnold was sure the rat king was out of sight he ducked into the sewer that the fat freak had come out of.

"Dearest Helga is their anything you would like to eat?" The rat king asked the frightened blond girl.

"Yes, I would like lobster ravioli" Helga said knowing that he did not have that here and therefore would have to LEAVE to get it.  
"I do not possess that treat but if it is what your heart wishes for I will fetch it for you." He said._ What my heart wishes for is Arnold_ Helga thought.

"Helga?" Arnold called gently through the tunnels underneath the city. "Helga?" Where was she! He needed to get her as well as himself out of here and to the please station BEFORE the rat king returned! Or else they would be in a hell of a lot of trouble! "HELGA!" He cried out in desperation!

"Arnold?" came a hopeful reply! _YES SHE WAS SAFE WE WILL BE OUT OF THE SEWERS AND IN EACHOTHERS ARMS SOON! _Arnold thought gleefully! He followed the sound of her voice to a room that looked almost like Helga's but it was all pink.

"Pink? You?" He chuckled satisfied that she was safe.

"Arnold she called as he ran to her and engulfed her with a passionate deep kiss. "Get me out of these cuffs." She begged nuzzling his face.

He pulled out the pocket knife that he always carried and picked the lock. A little trick his grandfather had taught him. They quickly stood up and made way for the door. They had gotten out onto the street when they came face to face with the hideous rat king himself.

"Going somewhere?" He inquired. Arnold quickly stepped in front of Helga and said

"Yes! She is coming with ME where she belongs." He hissed, venom tracing the words. The rat king said nothing. But the look on his face was one that would haunt Helga's dreams for eternity if Arnold was not in her bed; if she was not in his arms. The rat king tried to punch Arnold but he blocked the hit. Helga had never seen Arnold fight; but then again no one had ever threatened Helga before. He threw the rat king to the ground and proceeded to beat the living shit out of him until the rat kings rats came and began to bite Helga and Arnold!

"Arnold!" Helga cried lets get out of here! They began to run with the rat king and his rats on their tale. The police were about three blocks away and if they could make it then they would be safe. Even though Arnold would never forgive the police of that town; if it had not been for them Helga would be with him in his car right now without any rat bites on her beautiful body. Two blocks. The rat king began to through rocks at them and he pegged Helga right on her knee. The sharp rock pierced her skin and she fell. The rat king picked up speed and tried to grab a quivering Helga, but Arnold kicked him in the crotch and he fell to the ground in pain. Before the rats could attack Arnold picked up Helga and ran faster then he ever had before to the police station. Once in he set Helga down on a soft chair.

"Like I said." He hissed to the officers looking at the two in shock "My girlfriend was kidnapped by the rat king. Now she needs medical attention and he is about a block or two away in the street he MUST be arrested." He panted two police men escorted Helga and Arnold to the hospital and another two went to arrest the rat king.

Later at the hospital after Arnold had been thanked by Helga's family and friends about a million times, the two lovers were alone. Helga kissed Arnold, he kissed back. She allowed him to explore her body in ways she never had before. He kissed her everywhere. And after two hours of caution the night was lost to passion. Arnold and Helga gave their virginities to one another.

**LAME ENDING I KNOW BUT I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE R&R!!**


End file.
